parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Takayama
' Harry Takayama' (played by Nathan Nishiguchi in Full House, and Michael Sun Lee in Fuller House) is the first on-screen friend of Stephanie Tanner, first appearing in the season two episode, "D.J.'s Very First Horse." His last appearance is in the season three episode "Nerd for a Day," and he is mentioned one last time in the season three finale, "Our Very First Telethon." Personality Harry is a nice, easygoing kid, though he does appear to be easily influenced by his peers. He does not seem to be very good at mathematics, as he mentions he is ready to drop out of school and become a Boy Scout over his frustration with grasping the concept of subtraction. He is a good friend to Stephanie, and is a welcome guest at the Tanner House. Relationships Stephanie Tanner Harry and Stephanie are good friends. He would usually call Stephanie "Chief," and she calls him her boyfriend – believing it only meant a boy who is her friend. This leads to a pretend wedding in the episode "Middle Age Crazy," in which he dumps her when he finds out his mom is making meatloaf. D.J. Tanner In "Pal Joey" he has a crush on D.J., and as a result Stephanie becomes jealous (although they work things out with some help from Jesse). Episodes Season 2 *D.J.'s Very First Horse *Jingle Hell *Middle Age Crazy *Pal Joey Season 3 *Nerd for a Day *Our Very First Telethon (mentioned only) and lots more! ''Fuller House'' *War of the Roses Trivia *He is not allowed to cross the street *He apparently ditched his "wedding" with Stephanie because it was meatloaf night at his house *He is the first Asian-American character in the Full House franchise (the second being Lola) *Harry is the only recurring character from Full House to be recast with a different actor in the spin-off series Post-''Full House'' Ironically, given his difficulties with mathematics as a child, Harry studies accounting in college and becomes a CPA (Certified Public Accountant). Additionally, it is revealed that one of his clients is Jesse. In "War of the Roses," Stephanie mentions to Becky that every few years (since Full House) Harry had done something crazy to try and start dating her, but that she had never given him a shot. ''Fuller House'' Harry makes an appearance in episode nine of season one. After not hearing back from Stephanie in response to the wedding invitation he sent her (which is among the items Cosmo had stashed under Max's bed), he sends her a text message and later drops by to see her in person. Becky and the girls still believe he has a crush on Stephanie, and may have been the one who sent all the flowers. After Becky's interrogation rules him out, Harry tells Stephanie that he is getting married "for real" this time and invites her to the wedding. Gallery Harry_Takayama_Fuller_House_001.png Full_House_S02E04_Screenshot_001.png|Harry's first appearance on Full House in D.J.'s Very First Horse Full_House_S02E15_Screenshot_001.png|Harry gives D.J. a giant, heart-shaped "I Love You" lollipop in Pal Joey Full_House_S02E15_Screenshot_002.png|Jesse helps Harry win Stephanie back in Pal Joey Picture-152.png|Stephanie asks Harry to propose to her because she says she will be stuck in the house until she gets married Picture-192.png|Harry and Stephanie get married Harry Takayama.jpg 20150902_140337.jpg Harry_(from_Full_House)_as_Porky.jpg Reshoharry.png IMG_20180323_004338.jpg IMG_20180323_004400.jpg IMG_20180323_004507.jpg IMG_20180323_004527.jpg Category:Full House Characters Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Husbands Category:Humans Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Child Lovers Category:Loves Category:Lovers Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroines